


粉蝶

by bbansarii



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 只狼：影逝二度苇名弦一郎/狼警告：少年时期设定捏造
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	粉蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 送给我的小伙伴，祝贺她拿到修罗皮！

————————————

他看见有什么白色的东西，摇摇摆摆停在桥头栏上。

那甚至不是一种洁净的白色，不像是雪；在天守阁顶远望就能看见许多，有山巅那么高，再怎么浮于世上的尘嚣也碰不着，洁净得融成绵密的云，再丝丝缕缕地被纺进天穹里。这会儿他见到的白，更像是他穿脏了的足袋，寻常人可能觉得是无需挂怀的程度，但终归是落了瑕疵的。

原本弦一郎就不该在这一带逗留。苇名城护城河附近不是他该久呆的地方，时间长了，连门口的守卫也留意到他视线的方向。

大人，您在看那个吗？

弦一郎想否认。他只是看着那个方向，而那东西刚好出现。

守卫眯起了眼睛。是粉蝶啊，他径自说下去，怎么飞到这里来了。

粉蝶……？

是呀大人，是糟蹋庄稼的坏虫子，也不知怎么出现在这里。多半是从护城河外面的农田里飞过来的。

知道了。弦一郎点头，他束着马尾，发梢扫在后颈上，让人忍不住想要去挠，只不过他断无可能当着旁人的面这么做。

他对那不该出现的粉蝶没什么兴趣，却又一直盯着那个方向。苇名一心的孙子在城门口待着不走，本身就是在往守卫们紧绷的精神上挂铁锁了，再加上这少年人总表现得老成，更让人不敢发问，只求日头再升得高些，让这少主人想起其他要紧的事要办。

苇名弦一郎披着一件比他体格大了不少的羽织，乍一看让人以为受了风寒。这时节本不会太冷，只是水边总存着夜间的寒气，倒也不算是出格的装扮。他双手都揣在怀里，一直待到守卫要换岗了向他行礼告辞。

那远远的一声口哨，就是这时候响起的。

弦一郎的眉头动了一下，平缓地转过身去。他也不过是个少年人，而少年人的不动声色能做到这个地步已经实属不易。

那只粉蝶在他走到桥栏边时仍没有飞走，它立着翅膀，两片叠在一起，近看的时候白得更加浑浊，叫人想不出任何一个漂亮的比喻。

他又听见湿漉漉的水声，这一回要近得多了，看得清冒出水面的脑袋，发丝乌黑又参差，短的因为濡湿而粘在脸上，长些的则漂浮在水里。弦一郎发出一声惊诧的鼻音；他抬起胳膊将羽织撑开了些，从背后看去，任谁都会以为他不过是在躬身观察那只不合时宜的粉蝶，没人看得见有个瘦小的男孩儿湿漉漉地滴着水，又那么轻巧地攀上桥栏，钻进这羽织底下完全能容下另一个人的空隙里

……狼！

弦一郎的前襟沾了水。他压着嗓子，听着有几个毫厘的恼怒，手却从怀里掏出纸包来。

狼打着哆嗦，水珠颤颤巍巍地挂在鼻尖。他比同龄人瘦小得多，穿着的小袖是弄脏了的白色，紧紧贴在身上，看底下的身形近似于没有发育过的样子。

那个包裹表层是油纸，水滴落上去几乎不会留下痕迹。

……是什么？狼问。

弦一郎抿着嘴。甜的，他说。

狼在他蹲坐着的木头桥栏上还没被他自己弄湿的地方擦了擦手。纸包里打开是疙疙瘩瘩的五彩糖块，狼从前没见过，不知道是不是什么寻常可见的东西，抓起好几粒一起塞进嘴里。

……你怎么在那里擦手？

我衣服是湿的。

他们小声地呛嘴。

小时候你在我衣服上擦少了？

那几件不是新衣服。

弦一郎离被指出穿了新衣服而恼羞成怒只差一片蝴蝶翅膀的距离，狼偏又用一种你知道苇名护城河里有多少青苔吗的反问眼神瞧着他，少年人火气撞上天灵盖，他穿的羽织大得过分，眼一闭胳膊一卷，没人知道他怀里除了刚塞回去的油纸包，还藏着个男孩儿。

那只不合时宜的粉蝶被袍袖带起的风吹歪了翅膀。狼的嘴里是种人为制造的生硬甜味，甚至比不上他正用手细细顺着的平薄脊背来得有趣味。即便如此，狼还是在往后躲，弦一郎想不透这样贫乏又没层次的单调甜味有哪里值得狼这样千方百计去守护，就愈发恼火，连带着水草也一起恼恨上了。

只是他又哪里仔细瞧过水草？无非是觉得狼在他的钳制下随时会滑溜出去，又湿答答地粘手，闻着还有些植物的苦腥味儿，就不由自主地在脑海里想象出水草的样子去恼恨了。

此举实属无理取闹，但弦一郎恼恨不起这少年忍者来。

谁能恼得起呢？他从城外潜过这寒意未消的时节护城河来见你，却宁可在桥栏上擦手，也不肯让你的新衣衫沾上他在河底攀附借力时蹭到的青苔。

苇名的弦一郎这时候不过是个少年人，心里有了爱惜的意思，也会想着要抓紧要靠近。

狼原本就岌岌可危地蹲在桥栏，弦一郎这一凑，更是重心晃到桥外，全靠弦一郎抓着肩膀才没翻进水里。他嘴里的糖早化了，也该明白弦一郎这会儿还在他嘴里就绝不是为了抢糖吃，逐渐不再挣动了，幼兽似地回舔在弦一郎舌尖上。

有的人就是奇怪如此，糖没有了的时候反而尝出些有意思的甜来。弦一郎感到有只细瘦的手伸向他怀里，他正待去捉，却一个激灵绷紧了身子。

弦一郎大人！前来换岗的守卫在背后喊他，您别往桥栏外探身子，当心跌下去！

他陡然回过头。我……只是看到这里有只粉蝶，觉得新鲜。

粉蝶？在这里见到还真是奇怪啊……

方才就在这里的桥栏上。

弦一郎转头去看的时候，桥栏上空空的，要不是有一摊水迹，还以为方才那一片有瑕的白色颤动着朝向阳光的样子也不过是幻觉。

他眨了眨眼，这才意识到自己松了手。

在守卫的惊呼声里，弦一郎猛地朝桥栏外探出身子，他朝下看，护城河的水是凝滞的绿色，这一刻就连空气也是凝滞的，半点波纹也没有。

接着他却看见桥底下探出一个油纸包，一只细瘦的胳膊抓着它，然后是半个脑袋从桥面底下探出来。

水面上突然又有了波纹，是垂散的湿发发梢上终于凝不住的水滴，狼朝他咧开嘴，白色的半幅袖子倏地消失在桥下。

而不合时宜的粉蝶，无论是桥栏还是别的地方，都见不到半点踪影了。

【完】


End file.
